<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Eyes by leesamess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370850">Golden Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesamess/pseuds/leesamess'>leesamess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assplay with tongue and finger penetration, Biting, Choking, Corruption, Demon uhhhh lure? aijaisajisj He’s seducing you with his devilish powers, Demon! Kuroo, F/M, Fingering, Magic makes you horny at some point (tho i don’t think is dub-con?), Marking, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Religious Blasphemy (sorry jesus), Rough Sex, Sprinkle of spanking, Use of tongue and tail in a uh very naughty way, but just to be sure Magic Manipulation, denials, overstim, soft pain play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesamess/pseuds/leesamess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… you’re a demon?” You ask, weirdly not completely panicking over the fact that this brick wall of a man showed up out of nowhere in the middle of your living room as if this were just another Sunday night. The stranger smiles your way with a lopsided grin and the shivers that run through your body seem to support his affirmation.</p>
<p>“Did the horns give it away?” The dark-haired demon asks, with a smile that could make him the single male model of some sin’s propaganda. Your eyes flick to his tail, long and thick, moving calmly in waves behind him, and come up to the unbelievably wide black wings sprouting from his back and threatening to blow a hole in your ceiling. </p>
<p>“Sure,” You say while your eyes come back to his face, taking a second look at the long, twisted black horns sprouting from his high forehead and mixing with his thick raven hair. “Let’s say it’s the horns.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>- Please be mindful of warnings, this work contains possible triggering content -</b>
</p>
<p>This is my secret santa gift for my dear elf Alisha (Smut Pile Secret Santa 2020)! MERRY SMUTMAS &lt;3<br/>Big thanks and lots of kisses to my dear Tay, who read this, betaed, and said it wasn't the train wreck I thought it was 😂🥺😘💕</p>
<p>
  <b>This was loosely inspired by the manhwa DEAR DOOR, by Pluto.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… you’re a demon?” You ask, weirdly not completely panicking over the fact that this brick wall of a man showed up out of nowhere in the middle of your living room as if this were just another Sunday night. The stranger smiles your way with a lopsided grin and the shivers that run through your body seem to support his affirmation.</p>
<p>“Did the horns give it away?” The dark-haired demon asks, with a smile that could make him the single male model of <em> some </em>sin’s propaganda. Your eyes flick to his tail, long and thick, moving calmly in waves behind him, and come up to the unbelievably wide black wings sprouting from his back and threatening to blow a hole in your ceiling. </p>
<p>“<em> Sure </em>,” You say while your eyes come back to his face, taking a second look at the long, twisted black horns sprouting from his high forehead and mixing with his thick raven hair. “Let’s say it’s the horns.”</p>
<p>He snickers but his golden stare is very much sharp on you. Even before it pinned you in place you had found that your legs had begrudgingly refused to move in front of the massive presence in your living room. </p>
<p>“You’re an interesting little thing, aren’t you?” He muses out loud, his arms crossing in front of his body while one hand cradles his own face while he looks down at you. The gold irises glint in the dark like a beacon, the small crystal-like black pupil like that of a wild animal. “Normally people would have been screaming by now. Or passing out. Maybe running.” He doesn’t move from where he stands, but his sentient tail floats over to you, lightly caressing the side of your face as a child stroking their pet; it moves under your chin, over your jaw and cheekbone, pats your hair back, and comes to circle your throat. </p>
<p>It doesn’t <em> squeeze </em>-- but the threat is pretty much clear.</p>
<p>“I don’t think my legs can move.” You tell him in a breathless voice, panic eating away at the corners of your sanity the more you stare at the insanity in front of you. A monstrosity of man with a tail and wings to crown it swaying in your living room as if it’s all <em> okay </em> , as if this is <em> real life </em> . You shudder in place, a whole-body wave of dread that moves along your body and makes you tremble as all the hair on your being stands in place. He grins down at you, wicked and <em> pretty </em>, a cheshire air of mischief in the way his golden irises glint in the dark background of his eyes and mingle with the dim lit room to go with the roll of white pearls of sharp-looking teeth in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Am I dreaming?” Your thoughts escape from your lips in a breath as his tail grounds you to reality, burning hot and heavy around your neck. It contrasts awkwardly with the image in front of you, which your brain keeps trying to <em> deny </em>as true, but the weight of his tail pulls you from the edge of disbelief and pins you in place, your limbs turning cold as you feel unable to move. “Or am I going insane, somehow?”</p>
<p>“Do you think your brain is failing you, little one?”</p>
<p>“Well, seems like the <em> logical </em> reason why there’s a winged man in my living room. With horns and- <em> - a tail. </em> ” Your voice stops and you gulp right before your eyes snap once again to his devilish black and golden eyes. “ <em> Wait </em> . <em> Are </em> you a demon? Is… a <em> demon </em> in my living room?” The more you speak the least sense it makes. The <em> thing </em> in front of you seems to be very amused by the twinges of panic and disbelief coloring your voice and expression. “ <em> Why </em>?”</p>
<p>He smirks and his wings do a fluttering thing before they curve inside his back, two massive black things even when they’re closed. “Must be your lucky day.”</p>
<p>You snort even through your scared haze. “Not exactly what one thinks when considering <em> demons </em>.”</p>
<p>“Ah, bad rep.” Kuroo says and he <em> floats </em> as if he’s sitting on a chair, his legs crossing as he supports an elbow on his thigh and his face on his hand. It’s both parts unnerving and enthralling, and you’re struck with the fact of how <em> big </em> he is once again. “God’s marketing team is hella good. We get the rep for everything going on now-- the crops died? Oh, the devil. Psycho kid? Demoniac. Fucked up government? Send from hell. Sex? Devilish.” He sighs, his pretty lips jutting in a pout as his beautiful face falls into a tired mask. “It’s tiresome to be the poster-boys to all things wicked.”</p>
<p>“Well, seems like you do the part just fine.” You hide yourself through some small sarcasm, as you grumble the remark.</p>
<p>“Hah.” His sharp teeth flash in the dark at the barked laugh, a gasped sound as if he truly found your remark funny. “We get used to it,” He nods your way and then shrugs, a never-leaving smirk on his lips. “And I like the style.”</p>
<p>“<em> Sure </em>,” you say, despite the clear unconvinced tone of your voice as your eyebrows shut up slowly, eating the distance from your hairline until you blink and tiptoe around your next words, “not to be rude, Mr. Demon--”</p>
<p>“Call me Kuroo.” He cuts you off charmingly, as one would in flirting; a playful arch in his brows as his smile spreads just that bit more over his face. You just now realize the appeasing traces of it, the sharp angle of his jaw, the high of his square cheekbones, and the elegant line of his nose; then your eyes fly over the protruding circles of his horns, and your eyes go round almost involuntarily. </p>
<p>“<em> Okay… </em> ” It breaches your lips along with a puff of breath. You blink a few times before continuing, still doubting your own eyes as they thread over the massive monster in front of you. You wonder if he’d look better if he’s bent to your height, but then again that wouldn’t do much about those broad shoulders, engulfing your wall where he stands. “Not to be rude, Mr. Kuroo, but…” you steady yourself with a deep breath before continuing, your hand flying to press against your eyes before you can reopen then and see the exact same thing from before -- a <em> demon </em> in your house. “What <em> the fuck </em>you’re doing here, exactly?” </p>
<p>He smiles, pleased with your cussing, apparently. Then his eyes turn focused, predatory,  and they’re locked on you.</p>
<p>“I’ve come to offer a deal, little one.”</p>
<p>“A deal?” You parrot, lost in the pull of those golden eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kuroo smirks, lips splitting unnaturally over sharp canines. He keeps floating in his position, face supported on a big, clawed, hand. “And a quite good one, too.” </p>
<p>“You… You’re at my home, to offer me a deal, right after the small rant on Devil’s bad marketing.” You list the things, doubt thick in your voice.</p>
<p>Kuroo smiles, but it looks <em> wrong </em>. “Yes, dear.” </p>
<p>“<em> Okay </em>,” You risk, though it comes out as a question. Kuroo seems pleased, though. “Go ahead, I guess?”</p>
<p>“I need something from you.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit, is this the soul thing?” Your eyes widened again, hands coming to stand protectively in front of you even as you doubt you could do much to fend him off if he wanted to do you harm. “I’ve seen Supernatural, I’m not selling my fucking soul okay?!”</p>
<p>“Chill, kitten, I don’t really mind your soul.” He’s rather nonchalant, golden eyes completing a circle along his eyeballs before they fall once again on you while Kuroo comes out from his floating position to pace calmly over to you. Then, his sharp teeth split his face wickedly in two, an alluring characteristic in the way his lips form an overconfident grin as he bends over you in your place on the couch. “It’s your body I’m interested in.”</p>
<p>“My… <em> body </em>?” </p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of hell portals?” His face engulfs your line of vision as his tail angles your head back to look up at <em> him </em>, a clawed finger gliding over your jawline at that.</p>
<p>“No? Should I? Who do you think I am to know about <em> hell doors </em>?” It happens again, your thoughts slipping through your lips at the same rate as you think them, the sarcastic tone of your mind also dripping out much as if that had been your intention all along. </p>
<p>He seems rather happy at that, too.You wonder if he’s prying the truth from you somehow. “Well, you’re one.”</p>
<p>“What?” You ask, stupidly, as his face gets further from you and he straightens back into his full height.</p>
<p>“A <em> door </em> , to hell.” Kuroo finishes, <em> cheerfully </em>. It looks, once again, wrong on his face, as if it's more of a threat than a joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seconds pass by as falling rocks over metal, loud and rattling, a restless moment in which you keep staring at the monster <em> --demon-- </em>face and even as his horns stay in place and his curved wings twitch, it stills feels wholly detached from reality; an insane, out of this plane moment in which you doubt your whole being - your eyes and your ears and your brain and your skin, where the weight and warmth of his tail still surrounds your neck.</p>
<p>“Now I know I’m losing my mind.” You murmur to yourself as you can’t make peace between reality and, well, <em> this reality </em>. </p>
<p>“Ah, you humans are such disbelievers. I’m here in front of you, saying you’re a portal, and you still doubt your own eyes as if they’re the origin of your offense.” Kuroo mocks you, crossing his arms in front of his body and for a second your eyes linger on the blackness of his clawed hands, the weird way they’re shaped as if something is enveloping them, elongating claws on the point of his fingers with the color of a moonless night. Still, the acidic tone in his voice makes you perk up with infuriating annoyance, and it seeps from you at the same rate as it fills you. </p>
<p>“Well, sorry if it’s hard for me to believe I’m a fucking <em> hell portal </em> .” You sass him, fiery eyes closing on gold. It’s even more annoying that he smiles through your taunt. “Ten minutes ago I didn’t even know if I believed <em> in hell </em>.”</p>
<p>“You can keep doubting if you want. Aren’t you doing so even when you see me here? All I need is passage and then you’ll be free to doubt once again,” his eyes glow brighter as he closes in on yours in a way that has you swaying in place, a vexatious air around him that’s unmistakable; but then again he <em> is </em>a demon, so maybe that’s just the norm. “That is… if you want.”</p>
<p>A shiver runs down your spine at the <em> promise </em> in his voice, and your own trembles when you ask, “What’s <em> that </em>supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“That this can be a one-time thing -- or <em> not </em>.” </p>
<p>You blink, a bit lost. </p>
<p>“What’s <em> this </em> , exactly?” Your brain pulses in pain at the quantity of information it has to make sense and still try to <em> understand </em>. It’s too much and soon you’re pressing your hands on your face in frustration, “Dude, you’re not making sense.”</p>
<p>“It’s easy.” Kuroo says and suddenly you’re yanked up by thin air, floating in front of his fingers at his will as he twirls your body in the air as if you’re some sick kind of roulette. “Inside you, there’s a portal. I’ll activate it, and go to hell. In exchange, I’ll give you <em> something </em> .” As he speaks, clawed hands slowly and maliciously thread over the valley of your breasts and then down your middle, his golden eyes like a lighthouse to your wandering attention. “Something I <em> know </em>you desire, but you may not even know so. May not even accept yourself.” As his fingers approach the appex of your sex, you’re rounded in the air abruptly and set right on your feet in front of him, safe and sound and dizzy, feeling like prey to those eyes. “It may be this single time, or, if you accept my deal, it can be more.”</p>
<p>You breathe some big gulps of air before speaking in a wavering voice, “Something I wish? And you won’t tell me what that would be?”</p>
<p>“Essentially, you <em> know </em> . You just may be in… denial.” His eyes flash that golden glint once again, twirling molten pools of liquid sun on his face. Their constant, slow motion never-ending circles seeping inside your consciousness, making your mind <em> blank </em> , slowly flowing into a haze in which you feel lost but <em> safe </em>; warmth flowing from it over you as if you’re being dipped in melted honey, weighted down but comfortable, as moving against warm waves in a tropic beach. </p>
<p>It tips from your mouth as you’re swimming in the molten pools of gold, pulled out from your body as the warm breath from your lungs, heated and pliant. “<em> Okay </em>.”</p>
<p>The spell crashes as his grin spreads through his face, the self-satisfied smirk of a cat who got its prey. Just as you’re burning in embarrassment and ready to <em> cancel </em>whatever that was you just said yes to, a sudden wave of warmth spreads from your face to your feet, your hair undulating at the force it hits you, and travelling so quickly you can feel the way your toes curve while a buzz crosses them, a pleasant but foreign thrill settling in your bones. You send him a nasty glare. </p>
<p>“The fuck have you done to me?”</p>
<p>“Me? Nothing, kitten.” Kuroo tells you but everything from his expression, to his stance and the fucking satisfied smirk he sports tell you it’s a <em> lie </em>. Your glare turns worse. His lips are curved up in a telling manner but he concedes with a tilt of his head.  “I just lowered your inhibitions, relax.”</p>
<p>“Why would you do that?” The questions zap from your mouth just as you think it, and in a fleeting thought you wonder if that isn’t exactly what he meant. </p>
<p>“I told you, I’m going to give you what you want.” Kuroo says as he stops in front of you, a sexy, powerful sway in the way he moves and towers over you that you can’t help but appreciate. “But I need you to accept your darker wishes,” It’s a murmur, raspy in his deep voice, and you breathe the words in as the indecent, luscious feeling swels inside your being and seems to find it’s home in your chest-- and drip from your <em> sex </em>. “And then embrace me.”</p>
<p>“I <em> don’t </em>want you.” You tell him, but it comes breathless, weak, and as Kuroo’s golden eyes pierce yours, you can feel as he pinpoints your lie. </p>
<p>“Then let’s change that, shall we?” </p>
<p>He wastes no time in maneuvering you into his arms, pulling you through thin air until his feral hands close around your middle and neck. Kuroo tilts your head back while grazing a single clawed finger over your pulsepoint and up to your jawline, and then his breathing comes loud and misty against your bared skin. </p>
<p>“Wait--” You plead as your breathcomes in long puffs and when you wet your lips before continuing, a freakishly long, wet and hot tongue comes to lick a big stripe of your skin and you yelp loudly, “-- the <em> fuck </em>!” </p>
<p>Kuroo, on the other hand, literally <em> hums </em> approvingly and brings his nose to glide over your skin, soft breathing as his hands pull you closer into his massive chest. You realize now, at the proximity,  just <em> how </em>big and broad he is, somehow between terrifying and uncanningly acceptable. </p>
<p>His body runs hot, the temperature difference between yours quite clear when your skin feels so <em> heated </em>by his touch, clothes you found nice now feeling constricting the more of you that touches him. </p>
<p>The planes of his chest are hard and toned, lean muscle and strength as he moves you up without effort, your feet dangling way above the ground and still no hint of struggle as he supports your weight. As you get closer, those yellow irises centered in black globes seem to pry inside your mind, big and all encompassing; it makes something coil in your chest, much like panic but tame as agitation.</p>
<p>“Wait--” You breathe out and look down, shocked at the distance you found yourself from the ground. Something crawls from your chest as a distressed groan, “<em> I-- </em>” </p>
<p>Kuroo tilts your head back and -- not without sending you a smirk -- delves down to close your lips together.</p>
<p>Whatever you were expecting, it wasn’t this -- you’re swept away by the kiss, amazed at how <em> well </em> your mouths work together, how perfectly plush and soft his thin lips feel on yours, how pleasing the motions of his tongue are against yours, how tasteful his movements are, and before long, you’re breaking the kiss but because you need to <em> breathe </em>, to pull some air inside yourself to battle the haze settling in your mind.  </p>
<p>It does nothing to aid you though.</p>
<p>Your body feels achingly flushed, avid, weirdly pliant and it is with mild surprise that you feel yourself drooling inside your panties. Something tells you to be indignant, to kick him, to bite and claw, but instead you’re sighing the weakest of noises, spiralling back to his expert lips, falling deeper inside the slow seduction that this demon offers.</p>
<p>Kuroo moves you calmly, his big, searing hot hands threading across your body and working goosebumps in it’s trail even as all he does is touch you over your clothes. Your hands, previously abandoned by the side of your body start to move up his body, spreading your small palms over his chest, and instead of pushing him off, you’re pulling him closer, opening your mouth wider, your legs hiking over his side as if you’re begging for the moment he’ll pick you up.</p>
<p>“Hmm, what a nice little thing you are.” Kuroo murmurs over your lips, taking in the wrecked expression you sport with just a kiss. “So honest, too.” His claws glide over your thigh, hiked on his side. It doesn’t hurt, but the feeling of something sharp sliding against your skin makes your heart rate pick up and your panties grow <em> wetter </em>.</p>
<p>“You’ll like this too, kitten, don’t worry.” His syrupy voice enchants you as he hooks a razor-sharp claw on the side of your shorts, threads up slowly and precise until the ripping sound breaks through your haze. When you look down, your hooded eyes turn wide, taking in the fact he just ripped your shorts and how easily they slide to the ground once they’re free from your hiked leg. The panties stay, but they’re not exactly much. </p>
<p>“Hey!” You turn to look up at him, puffed cheeks in indignation, and one of his hands yanks your head back, angling your body in a arch as his other hand glides over your thigh to your lower belly, sharp thumb swiftly climbing up your body and with such, ripping your comfy t-shirt. The feeling of something scratching along your middle and the valley of your breasts make your breathing catch up on your lungs, too afraid it will press enough to hurt if you move. You never knew a menace could be this seductive.</p>
<p>Still, the anticipation coils inside you, pours from between your legs as your skin feels too small to hold all the feelings cursing to you, your breasts heavy and your lips falling open in a breath that Kuroo drinks from your lips, attentive and dedicated as his tongue comes out and slides over your lips.</p>
<p>His eyes glint in the dark, sharp and focused. </p>
<p>“You know what? I think I’ll like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air feels cold on your heated skin, especially when he holds you so close. Small trembles pass through your frame as you melt inside his kiss, falling deeper inside the pleasure he offers you and Kuroo barely started. Your nipples perk up without attention and when his rough palm rolls over them, their new-found sensitivity makes it impossible for you to <em> not </em>let out a sound. It’s something meek and surprised, but Kuroo seems proud of it and decided to pull more out of you. </p>
<p>Magically, you’re yanked up, floating until your middle is at the height of his neck. </p>
<p>“Hey! What are you doing?” Your head is millimeters from hitting the ceiling, your hands touching it as a way to protect yourself, you throw a nasty glare down at his face just for him to make a half-circle in the air and your upper body be launched behind. </p>
<p>“No!” You’re <em> laying </em> on thin air -- your heart beating so fast your blood pulses in your head as you look over your shoulder and notices just how <em> impossible </em> is the situation going on, where you’re <em> levitating </em>a few meters from the ground. </p>
<p><em> If he stops now, would you go down crashing? Would you </em> die <em> from such a fall? </em>Questions swirl in your mind enough for you to forget whats going on, until something wet, firm and long prods on your dripping folds.</p>
<p>“What--” Your first action is to hitch your neck up so you can confirm that it is what you think it is, and, granted, Kuroo is slowly prying you open, his huge tongue threading on your most sensitive parts. As he laps a long stripe down your pussy, he looks up at you in flashing gold, seeming extremely pleased. </p>
<p>Kuroo <em> winks </em> at you, depraved.</p>
<p>Your blood is rushing through your veins at such a haste that you feel dizzy, and your whole body is fervent as something very <em> loud </em>breaks through your lips as Kuroo’s tongue moves and presses on your slit, circles your clit, and moves in serpentine movements along your puffy cunt. </p>
<p>You didn’t realize before how the texture of his tongue was a bit rugged but now you’re suffering the full extent of its benefits as he eats you out sloppily, enough that you’re dripping down on the carpet as his monstrously long and dexterous tongue plays with your cunt as if that’s his sole mission on earth. Kuroo hums against your clit, makes your whole body tremble with it, and at some point, he manages to press his tongue flat against your clit and still reach enough that it dips softly inside your entrance, slowly and deliciously prying the inner ring of your sex open, then <em> broader </em>.</p>
<p>You can’t help the noises falling from your lips and when one of his rough, clawed hands close around your breast, the pressure inside you peaks and you’re panicking at how close you are to your first orgasm, from his tongue alone, at an<em> impossible long and sentient </em> … <em> demon </em>tongue. </p>
<p>But he retreats just as your mouth falls open, your throat constricted by the scream that instead becomes an indignated gasp. “<em> Fuck </em>--! I was--”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I know.” Kuroo answers you, his hands coming to hold your thighs open as you tremble from the effort. His thumb pulls your cunt lips apart and his golden eyes glint, fierce and pleased at the same time. “Aren’t you an interesting plaything? Skyrocketing into pleasure head first when I was just getting a taste.” He licks his lips, his canines making an appearance as his ridiculous long tongue cleans his face and chin where your juices have leaked to. </p>
<p>His grin should be <em> illegal </em>. “Delicious, by the way. But I’m not ready to end this so fast.”</p>
<p>“End this… fast?” You ask, still having difficulty in thinking straight when you’re floating up in the air with your legs spread open in front of his face, his thumbs spreading you open as if you’re his meal and he likes to play before eating.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable.” Kuroo muses out loud and before you can blink you’re falling, screaming in your surprise until you bounce on the comfortable cushion of your bed. The air is knocked out of you in a <em> oof </em>, but Kuroo just looks down at you happily, his smile still looking mischievous as if that’s his whole personality trait.</p>
<p>You know what, maybe it is.</p>
<p>“Warn a girl.” You tell him, and he <em> winks </em> your way, just as he pulls your naked body to the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Consider yourself warned: i’m about to <em> eat you up. </em>”</p>
<p>His massive hands engulf you and arch your body into his eager mouth, where his tongue lavish at your sex in a way that has you feeling as if they <em> everywhere </em>and at the same time. The muscle is thick and long, firm as it presses from your entrance to your clit, as it rounds your sensitive spot and slithers down through your pussy lips, slurping it with his lips as his wicked tongue never stops its prodding.</p>
<p>One of his hands circles your body, closes around your breast and tweeks your hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, painfully, <em> deliciously </em> , something obscene curling inside you at the way the feelings mix, the pain and the <em> bliss </em>and it doesn’t help that Kuroo moves his mouth to the sensitive and fragile skin of your inner thighs and build a whole trail of bite marks and throbbing hickeys. </p>
<p>Something firm, large and hot slither up your body, circling a breast but finding it’s home at a circle around your neck -- his tail -- and the more vocal you become, the more it seems to close around your throat, your heart beating on your fingertips as they claw at anything of Kuroo’s you can reach, hazy and breathless at the way he discloses your wicked desires so plainly, the way his every move seems to discover layer after thick layer of temptations that you have hidden so deep with partners before.</p>
<p>“Such a pretty little thing you are,” Kuroo coos to you when he presses a thick finger past the tight ring of your cunt. “So honest and eager,” It moves, prods, another one joins and soon they’re scissoring against your walls, opening your tender flesh so he can sink himself in further. </p>
<p>The mere thought has you moaning out loud -- unbelievable and yet, you feel how your arousal drips from your cunt to your thighs.</p>
<p> “Ahhhh~” Kuroo exhales as his tongue laps a long stripe of your juices. “So pure.” He says against your pussy lips, <em> kissing them </em> and then letting his long tongue slide further until it prods between the cheeks of your ass, immediately falling into circular motions on the furl of muscle. You yelp but midway it becomes an embarrassing <em> moan </em> . “This just makes me wanna ruin you <em> more </em>.”</p>
<p>It’s too much -- he has to <em> know </em> it’s too much, and as Kuroo curves his fingers just <em> right </em> inside your sloppy cunt and his tongue breaches just the tiniest bit the resistance of your ass, your eyes are falling open in huge plates, a long moan of <em> his name </em> on your tongue as you’re <em> so close to cumming </em>you can practically taste the high already.</p>
<p>“No, not now.” Kuroo chastises you as he retreats his tongue and fingers from you, the arch of your body ready to snap curling in a tremble of a denied release.</p>
<p>“Too soon, kitten. I want to <em> savor </em> this.” His tone comes out between pleased and patronizing, and it makes your cunt clench, <em> empty </em>. </p>
<p>You heave, unfocused eyes blinking the wicked golden away. “What--” A deep breath. “What do you <em> want </em> from me?”</p>
<p>“Wrong question, kitten.” Kuroo tells you just as his massive frame bends over you, the wicked eyes seducing you in once again -- not that they ever stopped. “Now that I got a taste,” He murmurs practically against your lips, and you lick where his breath hits, <em> captivated, </em> “I want <em> all </em>of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets you fall on the bed once again and maneuvers your body without difficulty until your ass is high in the air and your thighs are spread, his tail lighter around your throat, fondly slithering on your jaw. His knee presses on the mattress until it squeaks and his hands massage from your thighs to your ass, prying it open and kneading it with hard, powerful hands.</p>
<p>“Beautiful.” He praises you and you swear your pussy throbs and flutters hard enough to make a gushing noise. By the way Kuroo snickers, it may be true. </p>
<p>His tongue is the first thing you feel right after his laboured breathing on your cunt. It pries you open, thick muscle sliding inside you, big and wet and dexterous and you’re moaning against the mattress in seconds. </p>
<p>Kuroo seems pleased even though all he does is hum, his large hands press on your back and the other opens your cheeks wide for his assault. Something hot prods your asshole, and you’re surprised at how careful his fingers can be while maneuvering the wetness left by his tongue there. They move slowly but surely as he presses and retreats, opening you from two fronts and still seemingly <em> not enough. </em></p>
<p>He decides to change, his tongue coming out of your sex and then sliding to your ass as his thumbs open your lips for him to watch as he dips two big fingers inside your cunt. The stretch, the massive pleasure of being assaulted by both ends make you clench and cream around his digits, once again climbing up the familiar euphoric road. </p>
<p>This time, however, he stops you differently.</p>
<p>His hard, heavy hand falls on your ass cheeks forcefully in what must be his intention of being light. You yelp loudly and groan, somehow caught between winding down and flying right over the edge. </p>
<p>“Oh, hoho~” Sounds from his voice and he descends his hand once again on your ass, heavy and startling. It sounds so loud and so <em> lewd </em> in the empty room, your whole being burns in place, trembling from the effort of holding yourself in all fours and the pure elation growing inside you, spreading from your fingertips to the depraved center of your being. </p>
<p>As the sting settles in your senses, it winds down your orgasm but makes a renewed wave drip from your cunt and down your thigh. You’re surprised at how it excites you, the pain, but <em> fuck </em> it still <em> stings </em> . His hand falls on your ass a couple more times but then his hot palms knead the stinging flesh, an exquisite feeling spreading over you as it throbs and burns and you <em> melt </em>.</p>
<p>“Ugh! Fuck!” You groan, biting the mattress, unable to tell him to stop and too embarrassed to tell him to <em> keep going </em>.</p>
<p>“You really <em> are </em> a nice plaything, aren’t you?” Kuroo asks but it seems as if it's more for himself, his digits collecting your wetness as he dips once again inside your cunt, spreading his fingers apart and sliding a third inside just as his thumb circles your clit lightly and you <em> howl </em>, sensitive and wanton, too eager into tasting bliss.</p>
<p>This time, at least you’re half-conscious he’s not letting you cum. Kuroo stops, leaving you clenching for something, <em> anything </em> and gives you <em> nothing </em> . His immoral smirk seems to <em> sound </em> in the air, much as the way his tail leaves your throat to circle your hair and yank you back, stuffing your open mouth with the fingers that were just inside you. You lap obediently at them and he groans in your ear, teeth nibbling at your skin. It’s almost as if he’s <em> tempted </em>.</p>
<p>“We’re almost ready, kitten.” He tells you with a hoarse voice, all sin and flames, “Hold on.”</p>
<p>“Ready?” You question poorly with a mouth stuffed of fingers, but he understands and nods your way, his tongue licking the spit that starts dripping from the corner of your mouth at how broad his fingers open it. </p>
<p>You don’t see if Kuroo undress or if he just magically gets naked behind you, the startling thing being the incredible feeling of his hot skin on yours, the dazzling feeling of his hard planes of muscle on your back, the sublime sight of his skin marked by faint scars; When you feel the scalding, throbbing thick member at the side of your thigh, however, you have to look back. </p>
<p>“Oh my God,” You murmur at the sight of his cock. It’s proportional to his form, but that just means it’s ridiculously <em> big </em> , a veiny, swollen thing that seems looming as it stands close to you, and it clicks in your slow mind just what he meant by <em> almost ready </em>.</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m on the other team here.” Kuroo grins at you as he turns you with your back on the bed, spreads you on the cushion until your thighs hurt from the effort. His tail sways behind him as if to paint a scene, and you realize his wings are nowhere to be seen now, “Though I do think it’s some kind of poetic justice to have you screaming and blaspheming <em> jesus </em>while I fuck you silly.”</p>
<p>The higher part of your cheekbones alights with flames at the implication and you gasp back the words you planned on speaking when Kuroo’s hand pivots your lower back up to his mouth and closes his efforts on your neglected clit as his freak thick tongue enters you in one go.</p>
<p>You cannot explain the sensation of such a soft muscle invading your walls, or the way in which it seems to focus so expertly on your weak spots, but you’re too wound up not to fall head first into rapture. </p>
<p>When he stops this time, you actually curse him, in the most wrecked sound that has ever left your lips.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ughhhhhhh--Fuck you!” </em>
</p>
<p>The bastard laughs, debauched, then deposits a <em> kiss </em> over your pussy as his golden eyes fix on you. “Now you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Kuroo adjusts until you’re both at the bed, pulling you up on his powerful thighs until his cock bounces over your navel and reaches way too high for you to actually be calm. But then he retreats his hips, bent over you so his lips can steal the air from your lungs just as his large hand palms at your breasts and his tail slither by your side. </p>
<p>“Try not to cum too fast, kitten.”</p>
<p>“Easier said than done,” you grumble back against his lips and let yourself fall into the ruthless ecstasy of being spread open on his cock. His lips thread on the side of your jaw, under your neck, biting and sucking on your skin as his hands divide themselves between holding you up and pawing at every bit of you they can reach.</p>
<p><em> Everything feels so good </em>, as if he knows your inner thoughts by hint alone -- your toes curl at each newfound area that receives his onslaught, you’re contorting at how good his mouth feels on your pulsepoint as he slowly starts to sink his cock inside you. It’s a weird feeling, to feel so full and yet still so eager, but you’re welcoming him at each torturous inch he manages to squeeze inside your tight walls. Your body trembles from the effort, Kuroo’s tongue slides from your neck to your nipple as his hand climbs up and settles around your throat, his fingers enveloping your neck.</p>
<p>Your heart picks up enough that you feel it beating on your ears as you search for his eyes and finally you’re pinned in place under the sharp gold and their twisted intent. </p>
<p>“Scream for god if you want me to stop.” Is the warning he gives you before his fingers start constricting around your neck, your airways blocked as your chest starts to heave. And in between the small twinge of anxiousness and alarm, you realize just how much that entices you, how much it makes you burn and <em> crave </em>. Somehow you feel corrupted, falling into desires that threaten to peel you apart and leave you exposed in the open.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s cock keeps slowly stretching your insides and his tongue twirls your nipple, your lungs burning for air and your eyes rolling inside your skull as you skyrocket into blissful free-fall. </p>
<p>“Oh, <em> hell </em> yes.” You listen but don’t register as your body seems to be crushed under the massive pressure of your climax, burning and bright, sound ringing in your head that you come to find out it’s from your hoarse moan, your breathing laboured as Kuroo allows you to suck in air during your peak.</p>
<p>It dawns on you as you’re coming back to your body that theres a twinge of soft pain indicating Kuroo has bottomed out, his muscular thighs pressing flush against yours, the feeling incredible but fuck <em> so much right now.  </em></p>
<p>As Kuroo nestles himself entirely inside of you, you feel as if your focus shifts, the task to not concentrate all of your attention on the massive hot cock spliting you in two is difficult. Your body feels tight, and not just from your fluttering walls that are constricting around him.</p>
<p>Kuroo sends you a big smile above your head, twinkling eyes in the dark. “Now, hold on.”</p>
<p>You do your best to do so, your arms latching onto him with all the strength you can muster as his hips retreat and then slam back inside you. You’re jolted at each push and pull, the sensual motions so depraved as the noises echo in the room, and you’re dragged into the ferocious pleasure that threatens to overwhelm you, and despite the fact you’ve cum just few moments before, as his tail slides between your bodys and circles and pats at your clit, you’re screaming and, quite unbelievably, cumming again.</p>
<p>“Now we’re <em> very </em> ready.” Kuroo says in a grunt above you, shameless grin as his eyes do their golden thing once again. He lets you stop trembling, peppering small kisses along your collarbone until you’re breathing normally again, but something tells you you’re just being <em> fooled. </em> </p>
<p>“What?” You tiredly question, the feeling of dread confirming your suspicion.</p>
<p>“We have the whole night ahead of us, little one.” Kuroo nudges at the side of your face, bites softly at the junction of your jaw. “Or we could have more. All you need to do is say yes and i’ll mark you nice and easy here--” His teeth softly nibble on your pulsepoint, “and you’ll be mine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god.” </p>
<p>“Haha, wrong again.” His eyes pierce yours, swirling gold as molten honey dripping over your body and weighting your mind down. “Go ahead, tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>It tips out, softly and raw, and you have to close your eyes to hide your emotion. “To belong.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my little thing.” Kuroo softly murmurs on your ear, “Belong to me, then.”</p>
<p>You’re swaying despite lying down, something big and heavy coiling inside your chest as you blink, “I don’t want to belong to someone who isn’t mine.”</p>
<p>It’s a big truth to leave out -- the need for companionship, but a mutual one, a lasting one, <em> a trusting one </em>. You don’t want to be alone, but you also don’t want to have someone who doesn’t belong to you, too. </p>
<p>Kuroo just smiles, golden eyes on yours, melting you from the fierceness alone. “Exactly,” he speaks against your lips, the taste of his breath on your tongue and you eagerly gulp it down, wickedly licking at his lips. “But i’ll be yours, too.”</p>
<p>In your hazed state, that’s all you need to hear, so you just shyly nod -- and Kuroo <em> growls </em>, angles your head to the side, and seares a marking bite on your neck -- deep, and painful. You mewl, body arching into his touch, and his tongue laps at the fresh wound, making it nice and numb.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s go to the main course.” He gives you no rest, retreating his hips and slamming back inside. “Don’t forget to breathe!” He teases, while you moan. </p>
<p>Once the fucking starts, it’s a frantic mess, and it goes on forever until the mere feeling of Kuroo’s cock leaving your heat is enough to make you whimper at the loss. The feeling of him inside your walls, a thing that mingles with your being, seares your memory until you cannot remember the feeling of <em> not </em> being split open on his thick cock. As you melt away from the overstimulation of having <em> no rest </em> while Kuroo contently and incessantly keeps pistoning inside you, your painful pleasure mixes until you’re climbing into something that feels weirdly uncanny, your mind -- or is it your body? -- twirls inside itself as if there’s something more than just sweet release ready to burst out. </p>
<p>Kuroo has made you both teether on the edge of pleasure and fall into it so many times you can differentiate the feelings that come now, this sensation of something being pulled out of you like the many orgasms he caused.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… Yes, my time is coming.” Kuroo groans, his hips moviments turning sloppy, apparently displeased with his fucking being cut <em> short </em> while you very much suck a thankful breath at being able to rest. Kuroo’s teeth descend on your neck once again, his hot tongue over the pulsating mark of his bite and you feel him shudder and groan your name as he finally - <em> finally </em>- cums. </p>
<p>As he cums, Kuroo brings a finger to rub over your abused clit softly and between your oversensitivity and the fact he angles his fat cockhead to softly pound over your sweet spot as he sails his own climax, there’s very little you can do but be ripped apart in bliss, once again, for him. This time is weird. Even as pleasure keeps swirling inside you and building up with the eerie sensation, you can do very little but hold on and wait until the waves crash and pass and you can blissfully surrender into the darkness of exhaustion. </p>
<p>However, the freakish sensation twirling inside yourself builds and builds until you’re light-headed from the feeling and you just then realize how you’re shining, and how Kuroo has disappeared.</p>
<p>You don’t even have it in yourself to panic. Your body feels heavy and used, spent in the best way possible, but still completely unused to such a frantic session as every muscle in your being throbs, and your eyelids weigh the world as they fall closed and you’re engulfed by darkness.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>- bonus scene -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you wake up in the morning, you are engulfed in a nice blanket, dressed in some mismatched set of pajamas, feeling as if you just had the best sleep of your life - and a weird vivid dream to go with it. You’re blinking up to your ceiling, stretching on your bed and satisfied with how the knots break in small noises as you sit up, when you feel just how sore you are, how your body is heavy despite satisfacted, how your thighs burn and your sex <em> throbs </em>. </p>
<p>Everything crashes up on your mind way too fast, and you’re suddenly torn between passing out and bolting up, but as you try to get up your body falters and a big, hard, hot hand plants itself over your middle and pulls you right back at the bed. </p>
<p>Of course, you scream.</p>
<p>“Shh, kitten, there’s people trying to sleep here, y’know?”</p>
<p>“What--How--<em> What are you doing here? </em>” You shriek, looking at what is definitely the demon you thought you dreamed, but in a way more humanized version if the absence of his horns, claws and massive wings are anything to go by. The golden eyes are sharp as ever, but no black background to them, and you can infer by that much that his sinful tail probably isn't around too.</p>
<p>The grin he sends your way gives you war flashbacks that make your skin prickle with goosebumps. </p>
<p>“Well, yesterday was quite nice.” He tells you and you can feel your whole face burn from his tone alone. “So I decided that hell can wait a bit more while I have more fun with you.” His eyes flash with a weird energy, and Kuroo brings his fingers to glide over his bite mark at your neck. The throbbing mark you had forgotten about until now. “After all, you’re mine now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>You’re <em> doomed </em>.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... what did you think? o.o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>